Gotham Adventures New Year's resolutions
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: It's been a interesting year so far for Annie since she is adopted by Bruce Wayne and join the Bat Family and even to them they have usually a few up and more downs but with this surprised change in their lives positively change for the better thanks to them getting closure with a little help to the Clay human herself as we continue the story with Tim and Annie


Gotham Adventures

New Year's Fireworks

By Bruce Smith

It's been a interesting year so far for Annie since she is adopted by Bruce Wayne and join the Bat Family and even to them they have usually a few up and more downs but with this surprised change in their lives positively change for the better thanks to them getting closure with a little help to the Clay human herself as we continue the story with Tim and Annie start to get ready for New Years Eve.

"Hey Tim is it true that when this New Year's Eve past everything start over to a new life like a restart?" Annie asked as she just put her red jacket on which Tim find it cute that Annie asked that.

"Oh Annie you remind me when I was a younger I used to asked that when I first heard of about that day which is actually cute of you asking me that but I believe you are half right except that it not like a literal restart to the entire world or something but it actually a time to set new goals for the future or shoot fireworks in the sky in the clock go to 12 at midnight." Tim explained to Annie while she is happy that Tim understand her question without feeling embarrassed by the fact she doesn't know what these concepts are.

" Okay so everyone from this year will still be here even me with you will still be the way we are?"

Annie asked with a worried look in her eyes fearing the unknown if things from this year will be different without any predictions for what will happen next with her sister, the Bat Family, the Mud Pack or all the events happening around Gotham since she has around for her first year here.

"Of course, Annie. why else would we be here if you can live through months since we meet other is no different than say months you growing more calm down with your worries and made this year something we never thought would happen if it wasn't for you Annie you made us realize that there's a Magnificent hope for our relationship as a family to me that is something I believe that nobody can't take that away even if things from this year to happen that are a hectic bunch but it not your fault okay you don't have to take the blame for every bad thing that comes to it. All I'm really saying you're giving us the reason to look forward to instead of I don't know waiting for more broken events but instead those broken prices are currently fixed now that what makes you special I hope you are never going to forget that okay Annie?" Tim explain with a speech show how much he admire and proud of his lover making the impossible happened even if she made a foe that she wish she safe from the abyss but as she pulled Tim to her and able to pick him up and kiss him on the lips with tears on her faces letting him know that she is never alone.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to be here even if I not fully human like you but that doesn't matter what I am but until then I hope we can have more miracle of this then the last okay Timmy?" Annie said with her hugging Tim making him hug her back as they are ready to enjoy the Holiday Eve for while with Bruce and Alfred as they are installed fireworks for midnight.

"Hey Alfred are the things they called firecrackers for celebrating new year I wonder how I can used those things."

"But never tried to hold the fireworks once they spark Mrs Annie we don't want you to burn your hands on them once the spark up and ready to fly," Alfred told Annie and hope that she understand the consequences not to get any extremely hurt from it.

"I understand Alfred I have to be careful with those things or else." Annie respond

"Now that's the spirit Mrs Annie after all is better to tell someone about things like this before it happens." Alfred said

"Maybe while we get ready for Midnight how about you and Tim go to see the rest of the city."

Bruce suggested

"Yeah perhaps we can see the parade in Gotham central since we already round up some of our goons it can be safe for me and Annie to go watch other people in there celebrating the parade."

Tim respond thinking it's a great idea.

" Oh I heard so about the parade on television I didn't know there is one dedicated to New year's I would like to see what's it like there!"

Annie is happy that she'll be watching a actual parade for the first time in her life and she'll be with Tim throughout it.

"Well if you want to enjoy seeing the parade in Gotham central Annie how about we'll see it together Alfred can drop us off there if you okay with it."

Tim respond to Annie's love for experience in parade since she knows about them in the time when her and Tim watched TV sometime before this.

"Sure Tim why would I chose to do this anyone needed some time relaxation after a long but interesting Christmas if you know what my favorite and up down moments are?"

Annie said while pointing to the golden heart shaped locket that is attached to the neck bracelet that Tim gave her which is like a good luck charm for her emotional and mental spiritual state of being.

"Yeah I think you right let hope we'll have a good time there plus we're going to need some fireworks for midnight since the Gotham Gazette is filming the whole countdown I hope you know how to use them."

Tim respond as Annie shake her head yes

"It's okay Alfred told me about the safety and danger of fireworks I just gotta know when invite them."

Annie let's Tim know that she will be fine

"Well that's smart of Alfred you two take care now."

Bruce said to his wards as the two are heading to the Gotham Central with Alfred taking them there.

As the Mystery Couple made it to the parade they have seen the Gotham Gazette van there reporting the events live.

"Wow Tim this is really awesome and it has everything I expected on TV. So when the two hands from the clock are close to 12 like you said we just have to count with everyone then used are fireworks to shoot up to the sky?"

Annie asked Tim

"Sure Annie this whole event is just all ready for the countdown so as the people who watching this on TV no doubt that we'll be on it to do the rest of what we talked about right so you are ready for your official first next year countdown?"

Tim asked Annie

"Yes Tim I'm for a countdown to the next chapter of our lives together let's just hope that nothing can completely destroy next year for us." Annie says while hugging Tim

"I hope so too Annie." Tim respond as the countdown is getting closer

"This is Summer Gilson report to you in this New Year's countdown in Gotham central as we see that with all the inmates staying behind bars and Gotham has growing a little quiet since are discovering of Gotham newest vigilante known as the Magnificent Claydoll seem to be in the same boat as Batman and seem to be working to make Gotham safer for everyone to walk and enjoy questions is how long will this superhero will stay on the record more on this later as we're getting close to the countdown and hopefully have a safe New year's day."

Summer Gilson concluded as everyone getting ready to count to the Midnight bell

During that the Mystery Couple and the rest of Gothamites are preparing for the fireworks and the countdown.

"Remember to not get too close to the Firecrackers and aim for the sky Annie!" Tim told Annie

"Right Timmy we'll do it together!" Annie respond as people started to count

"10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1!!!!" Then everyone shoot fireworks out to sky with Tim and Annie shoot there firecrackers together and as everyone looks at the fireworks cheering at the beauty that makes Gotham feel like something it never feel before until as Annie looks with joy and Tim feeling the same knowing that Annie is enjoying it as the two hold hands and get closer side by side.

"Tim is beautiful this is one New year's I'll never forget thank you for everything this year too,"

Annie says.

"I know Annie I feel the same way with you and you're welcome too." Tim respond as they kiss while the fireworks are brighten up Gotham light a new fire that burn the evil ashes away hoping that there no more destructive actions then this last year.

Happy new year, everyone! Let's hope that things are good for next year!


End file.
